Unidos
by VaniaHepskins
Summary: SLASH- AxL - Al fin unen sus almas a pesar de todos los obstáculos. One Shot


**Título: **Unidos

**Clasificación**: R, totalmente, AU (Alternate Universe) no todo lo que paso en los libros sucedió igual aquí.

**ADVERTENCIA**: Contiene **SLASH** es decir, relación hombre / hombre, mas bien hombre / elfo. Si no te gusta tal tipo de género, favor de buscar otro mas apropiado a tu gusto. One Shot

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien y/o NewLine Cinema. Escrito sin fines de lucro, no ganaría nada ni pretendo ganarlo así que nada de demandas por favor.

* * *

Habían pasado dos años después de que Frodo hubiera perdido su dedo, dos años después de que Aragorn hubiera sido reconocido como verdadero Heredero al trono de Gondor, dos años después de que la comunidad se disolvió. Pero aun estaban frescos e intactos los recuerdos, triunfos y fracasos en los corazones de cada uno de ellos.

Aragorn lo había intentado, había tratado de todos los medios de evitar una unión que no deseaba, no tenía caso el unirse a alguien a quien sólo un cariño fraternal le inspiraba. Arwen era hermosa, la más bella de todas la elfas a sus ojos, no había duda de ello, pero no significaba que su corazón lo hubiese entregado a ella.

Había hablado con los miembros del consejo, había tratado efusiva y razonablemente hacerles comprender que su corazón no actuaba como ellos deseaban, no había duda que estaba lleno de amor, de valentía y de humildad, todos ellos lo podían atestiguar, sería rey pero no como esperaban, por que no podía gobernar con el corazón cuando no hubiera quien gobernara el suyo. Aragorn callaba la verdad, a través de los velos de su extraña amistad con Legolas, los miembros del consejo podían advertir la extraña fascinación que el hijo de Arathorn sentía por su compañero elfo. Y no estaban dispuestos a permitir que el linaje de Isildur muriera por sus raras preferencias, y si pensaba en dimitir a su cargo, no habría criatura en Tierra Media quien le brindara su mano o su respeto, sus antepasados serían olvidados y a pesar de estarle agradecido por su papel en la liberación del Señor Oscuro, no habría consideraciones para él, no tenía el derecho, y así se lo habían dicho, de extinguir su sangre por una tontería como la enajenación por un extraño elfo.

Legolas también había pasado por momentos terribles a causa de su padre, Thranduil orgulloso de que su estirpe figurara entre los miembros de la comunidad, anhelaba el día en que su hijo regresara, para estrecharlo entre sus brazos, brindarle los honores correspondientes y por fin, después de tanto tiempo, unirlo a uno de las doncellas mas hermosas y virtuosas del reino, ya había esperado lo suficiente y lo único que obtenía como respuesta por parte de su heredero, era un "pronto". Pero Thranduil no estaba dispuesto a esperar mas, enviaría pronto una comitiva para escoltarle a Mirkwood, estuviera o no de acuerdo el elfo. Legolas tenía que regresar y darle la fortuna de ver a sus nietos antes de partir a Valinor. El rey había tenido noticias de su extraña amistad con el mortal, y no quería dar rienda suelta a su imaginación al obtener conclusiones aceleradas, después de escuchar la situación que se presentaba en Minas Tirith. Thranduil no estaba dispuesto a que sus antepasados se sintieran avergonzados por la conducta de su descendiente. Legolas tenía que demostrarle que podía ganarse el corazón de cualquier bella doncella de ese o cualquier reino, doncella que pudiera proveerle de un hijo.

El príncipe de Mirkwood había tratado de escapar de Minas Tirith, de dejar que Aragorn recapacitara su situación, él estaba destinado a ser Rey de los Hombres, tenía un futuro por cumplir y si él era lo que estorbaba para cumplirlo, debía de desaparecer. No estaba dispuesto a afrontar a su padre, por que le llevaría seguro a la muerte el estar atado a alguien que no amaba, era mejor amar sin ser correspondido. Pero Aragorn lo impidió, no podía estar separado de su elfo ni un minuto como para que pensar en tal crueldad al abandonarlo, habría que agotar cada una de las posibilidades, tratar por todos los medios de que su amor saliera avante y solucionar los problemas juntos.

Pero Legolas no era bien recibido en Minas Tirith, al principio se le otorgaban todos los honores por pertenecer a la Comunidad del Anillo, pero después de que su amor por el rey fue descubierto, los ojos lo miraban de diferente manera. Nadie le servía sin hacer una mueca o murmurar a sus espaldas, y eso le dolía. Aragorn no le había permitido marcharse y le retenía en la habitación próxima a la suya.

El elfo había sugerido escapar, dejar el reino en manos de los interesados, pero Aragorn no estaba seguro en dejarlo a cargo de las personas correctas, si escapaba o dimitía a su posición habría discrepancias entre sus filas, mientras Faramir como hijo del antiguo Senescal podía obtener el título, otros no estarían dispuesto a ellos, y él como fugitivo no podía decidir sobre su sucesor. La gente de Gondor no tenía que sufrir por sus decisiones personales.

Por eso aquella tarde habían decidido unirse por una vez y para siempre. Los sobrevivientes de la comunidad estaban en palacio, solamente ellos que habían sido testigos del amor que sentían el uno por el otro y por ellos los apoyaban. Tanto hombre como elfo, habían hablado con ellos en privado, haciéndoles participes de su decisión, unidos a través de esa ceremonia ya nada podría separarles. Gandalf quiso oficiarla cuando aun no entendía, pero ellos sonrieron ante aquella solicitud, no habría ceremonia más hermosa que la que ellos planeaban, solos, los dos proclamando su amor eternamente. Sólo les pedían una cosa, que después de la ceremonia fueran participes de su despedida, por que abandonarían Gondor para no ser presa de los ataques de su gente, Gandalf asintió con tristeza, ¿Por qué el amor tenía que esconderse? ¿Por qué importaba mas la falsa moral que el amor entre dos seres vivos? Era un acto de cobardía que uno y otro aceptaba, escapar de aquellos que no veían con bueno ojos su amor, pero al final de todos los problemas estarían juntos al fin. Gandalf palideció.

La ceremonia no habría de durar mucho, dos horas a lo sumo. Habían escogido un lugar a las afueras de Minas Tirith tranquilo y hermoso. Un pequeño paraje en el cuál poderse refugiarse a la sombra de un gran castaño. Allí se unirían sus almas una vez y para siempre.

Legolas se encontraba sin camisa, tumbado en el césped encima de la túnica del mortal, con su cabello arreglado, pasando su mano izquierda por el cuello de su ahora esposo, éste, encima del elfo, recostado sobre su pecho mientras sus ojos grises y brillosos se perdían en los mares azules del elfo, uno mirando al otro compartiendo besos y pequeñas caricias.

Aragorn pasaba una mano por el cabello de Legolas, quien con tenue sonrisa colocaba su palma en la espada desnuda del rey. El amor se había desbordado en sus cuerpos, con el sol y los árboles por testigos. Ahora caían rendidos después de unir sus almas. La palma derecha de Legolas llevaba el signo de su unión, y el mortal llevaba la misma insignia, pero las escondían entre sus dos torsos agitados.

- Te amo, Aragorn – murmuró Legolas acariciando a su ahora esposo por la espalda

- Y yo a ti, mi amado Legolas. – respondió Aragorn dando un beso a esos delicados labios sonrosados.

La sangre mojaba un poco la túnica del rey, pero no importaba. Ahora se tenían el uno al otro sin importar los prejuicios de los demás, ya nadie los podría separar.

- Me ha dado sueño, meleth nîn – confesó Legolas cerrando los ojos para abrirlos lentamente.

- No duermas aun amor. No he acabado de decirte cuanto te amo.

- No nos alcanzaría la eternidad, meleth

- Es todo lo que tenemos. – sonrió el rey antes de besarle nuevamente

Aragorn aparto los rubios mechones de la frente de Legolas y beso ahora su mejilla. Empujo un poco mas y Legolas se esforzó por sonreír.

- ¿Crees que seremos felices? – preguntó el elfo después de un hondo suspiro

- Yo sería infinitamente feliz si sigues a mi lado.

- Ya somos uno de aquí en adelante, meleth nîn

- Es que ahora tu eres mío.

- Y tu mío, amor.

Legolas entrecerró sus ojos y hubo un poco de dolor en su pecho. Aragorn, tratando de aligerar el peso de su pena beso su boca tibia. Él también sufría, pero no quería que su elfo se diera cuenta en ese momento.

- Dormiré un poco, Meleth

- ¿Ya mi amor? No creí que soportaras tan poco. – bromeó Aragorn.

El líquido de la vida aun se hallaba presente entre sus cuerpos, cayendo lentamente. Sus manos entrelazadas llevando el estigma de su unión marital.

- Eres fuerte mortal, lo acepto pero estoy cansado… Muy cansado.

- Duerme mi amor. – dijo Aragorn al fin

- Aragorn… - dijo Legolas cerrando sus párpados

- ¿Sí, amor?

- Te amo

- Te amo, Legolas…

El elfo volvió a suspirar y su rostro palideció, la mano se encrespó en la espalda del mortal quien derramaba una lágrima sobre el fino cuello del elfo.

- Aragorn…

- ¿Sí?

- Voy a dormir… No me dejes...

- Nunca. Nunca meleth nîn

Legolas sonrió, hizo un esfuerzo final e inclinando su cabeza beso los labios temblorosos del mortal. Luego cayendo de lado su cabeza se ladeo para morir finalmente. Aragorn lloraba pero su rostro presentaba una sonrisa.

- Duerme mi amor, que yo vigilare tu sueño.

Aragorn empujó un poco más y la daga de doble punta se enterró por fin por completo en su corazón. En el de Legolas ya lo había atravesado hacia unos minutos.

- Hoy dormiré contigo y despertaremos juntos… Siempre juntos.

Aragorn recostó la cabeza en el terso hombro de su esposo y cerró los ojos, la ultima lágrima cayó por su mejilla antes que la suave brisa jugara con su cabello.

Lo habían decidido así, morir los dos uno por mano del otro sin sentir culpa, no tenían lugar en Tierra Media para ellos, no había mas que partir, no ha Valinor tierra de elfos, sino al último descanso que les ofrecía la mansión de Mandos. Aragorn dormía ya en brazos de su esposo elfo y así fue como les encontró Gandalf, él era el único que había advertido la daga de dos puntas, él era el único en sentirse culpable con su partida, por no ofrecerles, otra alternativa. Pero al ver los dos hermosos cadáveres unidos ya en matrimonio, aquí y ante los altísimos su alma respiró paz.

Había en la nota póstuma la firma de los dos, con la bella caligrafía del elfo en la cual les indicaban que no querían ser separados, que no quería descansar lejos de los brazos del otro. Debían ser enterrados allí, bajo aquel castaño, uno en brazos del otro tal y como les encontraron. Legolas fue vestido con las mismas ropas con que había ingresado a la comunidad, sencillo y natural, de verde y castaño, como le había visto el mortal cuando gano su corazón. Aragorn vestía de montaraz, por que ninguno de los dos deseaba ser reconocido por su sangre mas que por su amor.

Aragorn con los brazos encerrando la cintura del elfo, mientras Legolas le recibía sobre su pecho, sonriendo tranquilos y pálidos, durmiendo en absoluta libertad como nunca pudieron hacerlo en vida.

-ooOoo-


End file.
